bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ko-Wahi (Mata Nui)
| location_status=Destroyed| location_pron=KOH-wah-HEE}} Ko-Wahi was the region of Ice on the Isle of Mata Nui. History Makuta Teridax eventually became jealous of the Great Spirit Mata Nui and the praise given to him by the Universe. Creating an elaborate plan, the Makuta planted a Virus in Mata Nui, causing him to slip into unconsciousness and fall onto the moon of Aqua Magna, which he had been passing at the time. This Great Cataclysm had caused numerous problems throughout the universe, including a malfunction in the camouflage system of Mata Nui which created an island that contained various Wahi. Shortly after the Great Cataclysm, the Toa Metru traveled to the Island of Mata Nui. Nuju, while in search of a hospitable place for the Ko-Matoran to live, named this location Ko-Wahi. After the Great Rescue, the Ko-Matoran of Metru Nui did populate the region and lived in the village of Ko-Koro. This area was constantly attacked by Teridax's infected Rahi during the The Dark Time and Great War. During the end of The Dark Time, Kopaka arrived on a Ko-Wahi beach after the Av-Matoran Takua sent a signal beckoning the Toa Canisters toward the island. Confused about his situation, as he had no memory of his previous life, the Toa of Ice continued into the region until he noticed he was being watched. Using his Akaku and Elemental Powers, he exposed Matoro's hiding spot and questioned him. The Matoran explained the Legend of Mata Nui to the Toa before the two were delayed by a Nui-Rama. Soon after, the now Turaga Metru Nuju came forth and spoke with the them. The Turaga explained that Kopaka needed to find the Great Kanohi spread across the island, if he wanted to defeat Teridax. Beginning his journey alone, Kopaka met with the unexpected appearance of a small avalanche, which he learned Pohatu had accidentally created. Kopaka reluctantly teamed up with his friendly and apologetic brother, and then journeyed toward the top of Mount Ihu. Finding his Hau at the place of far-seeing, they journeyed back down before being confronted by a Kane-Ra. Together, the Toa tricked it into falling off a cliff, and then trapped the creature in a crude prison. Takua later traveled across The Drifts, seeking out Matoro. The Chronicler became lost in the blizzards however and was found and rescued by the very Ko-Matoran he was looking for. While Takua healed in a small igloo, a Muaka surprised Matoro outside and began to attack him. Kopaka, who was traveling there at the time, rescued the Matoran again and defeated the Rahi using his mask powers. During the Bohrok Invasion, Tahnok swarmed throughout Ko-Wahi and began to cleanse it, destroying the Three Brothers Bridge and a huge bed of indigenous flowers. Kopaka, though able to defeat these few and collect the Krana he needed, was not able to stop the Bohrok from ruining his village nor protect the entire mountain. Skiing down the slopes of Ko-Wahi, Kopaka created an ice bridge to travel across a trench. However his powers failed him and the Toa fell below, stopping himself by wedging his sword into the walls. While the Bohrok-Kal struck the land in search of the Bahrag and thus attempted to reawaken the Bohrok, Kopaka now having lost his elemental powers searched for the Kanohi Nuva. He was again accompanied by Pohatu, who was determined to help his brother find the Hau Nuva. Knowing of a huge storm coming across the mountain, Kopaka unsuccessfully tried to convince the Toa of Stone to turn back. The two were then separated when the blizzard hit, and Kopaka began a fight against a Muaka. Having his powers stolen, Kopaka was not able to beat the creature until Pohatu arrived again and helped stop him. Finally agreeing with him to travel along, the two found the cave, which the mask was said to be placed in. After finding the mask and solving a few obstacles, a quake hit the cave and the rocks above began to fall on top of the Toa Nuva. Not being able to dodge, Kopaka used his new mask of shielding to protect them both. The Toa of Ice climbed out of the pile and was unable to find his brother, believing him to be dead. Later he discovered that the lost Toa had survived the rock slide thanks to the Hau, and Kopaka, silently bonding a friendship with the Toa of Stone, gave him the mask they'd acquired. Kantai, a Matoran hermit who lived at The Drifts, was sought out by Hahli in order to learn the Kolhii Skill of Willpower, in preparation of the Kolhii Tournament. Searching for the Seventh Toa, Jaller and Takua traveled through Ko-Wahi and met up with Kopaka. Before reaching Ko-Koro, the three soon came across the Rahkshi Lerahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk. While Kopaka fought against the Rahkshi, the Matoran slid down the Mountain on his Ice Shield. Knocking out Kopaka, the Rahkshi followed the Matoran by flying across a pond. However, Kopaka was able to fire an Elemental blast of Ice at the Rahkshi, causing them to crash into the water. Following up on the last attack, the Toa of Ice quickly froze the small lake, temporarily stopping the creatures. Ko-Wahi was later cleansed by the reawakened Bohrok swarms, and then demolished entirely when Teridax took control of Mata Nui's body. Landscape Ko-Wahi encompassed Mount Ihu, the largest mountain of Mata Nui, beginning in the north at the foothills of the mountain by Onu-Wahi and ending where the mountain merged into the Mangai Volcano, separated by the North March. The entire region was covered in ice and snow, fittingly for the Wahi of ice; the mountain was largely inhospitable, with only a few species of Rahi being able to successfully survive there. It often experienced fierce storms that made it impossible to travel, either by foot, Gukko, or Cable Car. Among the more dominant features of Ko-Wahi were two massive glaciers, separated by a block of ice which Ko-Koro hid under. One of the eyes of Mata Nui was concealed beneath the larger of the glaciers, the thousands of tons of ice only allowing dim light to filter into Metru Nui below. Most of the upper part of the mountain was dominated by The Drifts, massive, nearly featureless snowfields that experienced almost constant storm. The most hazardous section of The Drifts was known as The Wastes. The location was later destroyed by the reawakened Bohrok swarms and eventually obliterated by Mata Nui's reawakening. Significant Locations *Ko-Koro **Ko-Suva **Sanctum **Wall of Prophecy *Mount Ihu **The Drifts *North March *Place of Shadow *Temple of Peace *Gate of Ice Ko-Kini Ko-Kini was the temple of Ice built by the Matoran to honor Kopaka. Three Brothers Bridge The Three Brothers Bridge was an ice structure in the Ko-Wahi region of the Isle of Mata Nui. When the Toa Metru arrived on the Isle of Mata Nui to search for a refuge for the Matoran of Metru Nui, they named the icy formation based on its' position spanning a deep crevice between three massive glaciers. After Makuta Teridax awakened the Bohrok swarms, a squad of Tahnok attacked the bridge on their first rampage, and successfully melted the structure. Inhabitants Ko-Matoran The Ko-Matoran were the primary Matoran residents of Ko-Wahi. The Ko-Matoran performed day-to-day activities such as meditating and carving prophecies. Rahi and Creatures Ko-Wahi was home to the great Muaka cat and other Rahi that migrated from the Matoran Universe after the Great Cataclysm. Below is a list of these Rahi and Creatures: *Ice Birds *Mahi *Muaka *Snow Birds *Vako Appearances *''Mata Nui Saga'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Mata Nui (Island) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands